


Ducktales: Ducks with a Night to Remember.

by MrAce



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAce/pseuds/MrAce
Summary: Love; stress, courage, worry, and many other emotions packed into a being all at once. It can be heaven at times, but can turn into hell within seconds. Lena has kept her cool for a while, but is now letting her emotions get the best of her. The other ducks are catching on and trying to do anything to fulfill Lena's fantasy. However, the question is, will Lena step up to the plate?
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 14





	1. Character list

Characters

-Lena: She is a Pekin Duck and a Member of Scrooge's team, She is the most Mature and Serious out of all of the ducks, as well as the Biggest duck of the entire group. However, she can also be very playful and fun at times, when there is no adventure, and even gets quite emotional at tines. She also has a Crush on the fighter of the group, Another duck named Webby. She Is also Best Friends with Webby, Dewey and Huey, she has a sister named Violet and is one of the Main Characters in this Story.

-Webby: She is a Pekin Duck, and a Member of Scrooge's team, She is a Very Playful, Cute, and Fun-Loving duck, And Quite emotional like Lena. She is the Smallest duck of the Group, but is the Same Age as Dewey, Huey and Louie. She is the fighter of the Group, and is best friends with Violet, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Lena. She also has a Crush on Lena. She is also one of the Main Characters.

-Huey: He is a Pekin Duck, and a Member of Scrooge's team, He is Considered the geek or nerd of the Group, but he is still a Very Loyal duck to the team, and still helpful on the team. He also loves Playing, He is the Smartest Duck of the Group, and he also has a Small Crush on Violet.

-Violet: She is a Violet Hummingbird, and Lena's sister, However, unlike the other characters, She doesn't live with the others in the mansion. Instead, She lives with her dads, Ty and Indy, She loves to research and read, and is also Huey, Dewey and Webby's best friend. She also has a small Crush on Huey.

-Dewey: He is a Pekin Duck, and a Member of Scrooge's team, He is considered to be the Cool Guy of the Group, and he is also quite Competitive in Competitions. He is the daredevil as well.

-Louie: He is a Pekin Duck and a Member of Scrooge's team, He is Sneaky and Lazy. He is also the Schemer/Lier Duck of the Group as well.

-Scrooge: He is a 153 Year Old Treasure Obsessed Duck, the richest Duck in the world and the "Leader" of the Group, He is Kind and Friendly, who takes care of all the Ducks, and goes with them on the adventures. He also has a crush on another Duck named Goldie

-Goldie: She is a Duck about Scrooge's age, and is rivals with him, She is extremely sneaky, and has a talent for backstabbing other characters, She also has a crush on Scrooge.

-Flintheart Glomgold: He is the owner of Glomgold industries, He is the second richest duck in the world, who is a bit mean, who has tried to blow Scrooge up on multiple occasions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Huey! Pass the Frisbee over here!" Dewey called out to his brother. The ducks had just returned from an adventure, as they did very often, and had began their highly anticipated play time. All 5 ducks were outside the mansion tossing around a Frisbee, having a great time. As the Frisbee flew over to Dewey, he jumped, spun around, and caught the Frisbee with his feet. Just how Dewey liked to play, in style. "Wow nice catch Dewey!" said an impressed Huey. "Thanks Huey! I've been working on that one for a while." Dewey bragged, "Hey Webby! Go long!"

"I got it! I got it!" Webby hollered. Webby being her usual focused self, wasn't looking where she was going and was only focusing on the Frisbee. Only seconds later, she smacked right into a helpless Louie, sending them both flying almost 5 feet into the dirt. As the dust lifted, Webby was lying on top of Louie, facing upward. Conveniently, the Frisbee gently settled on her chest. "See, told you I had it." said Webby with a smile. This had all the other ducks laughing. Well, almost all of them. "Too bad you had to plow me over in the process. Look at me, I'm so dirty." Louie said, lifting Webby off of his back and trying to brush himself off.. it didn't work, all Louie could do was let out a sigh. Meanwhile, Huey picked up the Frisbee and prepared to throw it to continue the game.

"Heads up Lena!" Huey threw the Frisbee, giving it lots of curve and making her work for it. Lena had no problem getting it though, as she was arguably one of the fastest members on the team. After all she has access to magic. However, the duck to challenge her for the 'fastest duck' was Webby. Webby was very agile and quick, while Lena was all about pure speed, and strength. The two ducks would always try and outdo each other in certain things, but would be having fun at the same time. They were just being their competitive selves. In the midst of all of this, however, the ducks secretly had feelings for each other, but were too afraid to admit them, especially to each other.

Ever since the two had meet, Lena's heart had been glued to her. She's such a cute, little, optimistic duck and she just wanted to be around her all the time. As for Webby, it was Lena who had saved her that day when she had been swallowed by the money shark, and ever since then she's always been so caring and worried for her, that it just made her heart melt. Not to mention, the two found each other pretty attractive as well. This factor enhanced the competition between them, as they both liked to see the other show off their talents and strengths. They could only imagine what the competition would look like if the two of them could rack up the nerve to tell each other how they felt.

"Webby, see if you can handle this." Lena said, throwing the Frisbee and using her magic to make it curve in all different directions. The insane throw by Lena has all the other Ducks in awe is it circled around in the air making it's way to Webby. Despite this, Webby caught the Frisbee while doing a backflip, never taking her eye off it. "Is that all you got?" Webby smirked. She ran with the Frisbee in her hand, leaped in the air off the trampoline, and threw the Frisbee at Lena. It was travelling with immense speed, gravity in favor of her throw. It was like a guided missile. Even with all of Webby's might, she had failed to prevail over the Pekin Duck as she impressively caught the Frisbee with one hand.

"Pretty good Webby, but can you throw it blindly?" Lena said with her eyebrow raised. She turned away from Webby and threw the Frisbee over her head. It sliced through the air, directed perfectly to where Skye was standing. She snatched it out of the air, thinking of how to outsmart her. "Let's see if you can catch blindly as good as you can throw." Webby called out as she threw the Frisbee to Lena, who still hadn't turned back around. Lena could see the shadow of the Frisbee, and perfectly timed the catch.

"Looks like they're at it again." sighed Louie. The three other Ducks were used to this, as it became a routine thing when they would play together. However, rightly so, they didn't like it very much. "Why does this always have to happen." Huey said rolling his eyes. "It's okay guys, they're having fun." Dewey said trying to defend his friend and his sister "Yeah but don't you want to have fun too?" Louie asked Dewey. "Well... yeah, I guess." Dewey realized. "Hey guys! We're playing too you know!" Dewey shouted to them.

However the two aggressively playing ducks didn't even notice, as their main focus was on defeating each other in a game which isn't even necessarily supposed to have a winner or loser. "How about you try and catch a Frisbee you can't even see." said Lena implying she was going to throw it fast. She winded up her throw, and extended her arm with all her might and strength, which was a lot. It was going fast. Very fast. It made Webby's earlier throw look like a pea-roller. It looked as though Webby wouldn't be able to catch it. In fact...

SMACK

The four ducks watching let out a huge gasp as they saw Webby being flung back a couple yards. Lena's heart sunk straight down into her gut. She instantly regretted throwing that Frisbee as hard as she did. Oh my gosh, what have I done. She thought. She couldn't bare to walk around seeing Webby injured, especially if it was her who had injured her. "Webby! Oh my God Webby, I'm so sorry!" Lena said running up to the Pekin with the others following. Webby was on her side facing the opposite direction, and hadn't responded.

"Look what you've done Lena I hope you didn't knock her out." scolded Louie. That remark made Lena's eyes a little watery. The guilt of her hurting Webby was swallowing her whole right now. She tapped Webby on the back. "Webby ar-are you okay?" She moved slightly, and started to respond. "That throw was really hard Lena," she began, "...but not hard enough!" She said, getting up, revealing the Frisbee in her other hand.

A big wave of relief came upon Lena as Webby revealed herself unharmed, although she had essentially accepted defeat to her. Meanwhile, the other ducks were not too happy with Webby. "What the heck Webby" Dewey said "We thought you were really hurt!" Huey said. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you. But at least I'm okay! That's all that matters, right?" Webby apologized, trying to be optimistic. The ducks forgave Webby, as no harm was done, and they weren't known to hold grudges, but Dewey added a little comment. "Wow Lena! I've never seen you so worried in my entire life!" He giggled.

This put Lena on the spot, and had the rest of the ducks looking at her. As she struggled to respond, Huey noticed she was slightly embarrassed and decided to help her out. "Hey guys! How about we play a new game!" He exclaimed. "Alright" everyone agreed "How 'bout Tag?" Dewey suggested " Only on one condition." Louie objected, slowly approaching Dewey. "Tag you're it!" Louie hollered, tagging Dewey and running away. The rest of the ducks scattered around the mansion yard, laughing and screaming with joy.

The ducks frantically ran from Dewey trying not to get tagged. Huey ended up tripping over the Frisbee they left out from earlier, giving Dewey an easy tag. "Unlucky Huey, looks like you're it now." Dewey tapped Huey and ran away as fast as he could. Huey began to jog around looking for where some of the ducks had gone. He got a quick glance of a white tail sticking out of a bush in the distance. Oh, Lena... Huey chuckled rolling his eyes. He made his way over to her and grabbed her tail. "Tag! You're it!" Huey hollered, running away as Lena emerged from the bushes.

"Darn, did I forget the tail again." Lena said cursing to herself. She then scanned the area to look for someone to tag, when she saw a small white blur dash around the corner of the mansion. Webby, perfect! She thought. Lena made a mad sprint towards where she saw Webby turn the corner. She knew she was faster than Webby, but her agility and stealthiness could definitely outsmart the older duck. Webby turned around to see Lena bolting at her. A bit startled at first, she tried to run somewhere where she could lose her, as outrunning her wasn't really an option. But there was just open grass where they were at the moment, so she just accepted being tagged by Lena, determined to get her back almost immediately after.

"I won't be it for long" She smirked at her "Try and Catch me then" Lena smirked back before running away, Webby ran back after her. She couldn't catch her, but she was fast enough to at least keep up with her. They made it around the mansion when Lena decided to start weaving in and around the trees trying to lose her. To her surprise, Webby ended up turning a corner right in front of her and tagged her on the beak. "Attempting to outsmart me? Nice try." Webby spat. "Who needs agility and speed when you got magic? I'll even give you a head start." smirked a confident Lena. "I don't need a head start." said the just as confident Webby. "You're on!" Lena grinned evilly as she ran after Webby

The two girls were in their own world. They were competing as if they're lives were at stake. While Lena was chasing Webby, the two ran past an easily taggable Louie and Huey. Louie just rolled his eyes. "Why do we even bother playing?" Dewey asked as he walked up to his brothers. "We should have seen it coming," Huey said, very clearly annoyed, "This only happens every single time we play." "I just wish they could settle it and say they are both equally athletic." Louie fantasized. "That's never gonna happen." Huey informed, "If I know Lena, she will never settle at a draw. She always wants to be the best." "I'm guessing Webby is the same way." assumed Dewey. The three ducks turned their attention back on Lena and Webby. 

Lena was hot on Webby's tail and would pounce on the chance to tag her any second now. That is, if it weren't for Webby's little zigzag maneuvers that were keeping Lena slightly behind. Before Webby knew it, she was reaching the decline of the hill that the mansion was situated on. She tried screeching to a halt, but Lena was going too fast and collided with her, sending them both tumbling down the hill. As the two girls got to the bottom and stopped rolling, Lena was on top of Webby with the two facing each other. Despite the awkward position, Lena stood up, still standing over Webby who was lying on the ground and said, "You're it." with a cheeky little grin. When the three ducks looked down and saw the two weren't injured, they made their way back to the mansion, not in the mood to play anymore. However, the other two weren't finished yet.

"Oh I'm gonna get you back twice as good." Skye playfully challenged her. "Oh is that so? Not if you can't even stand up!" Lena laughed, using her magic to hold down Webby's hands, preventing her from getting up. "Hey that's not fair!" Webby complained, "I'm a lot smaller than you." "That's not my fault" Lena smirked, Webby wasn't giving up yet. Lena was the serious one on the team, and nothing could make her break her character. She took her teen-style very seriously, and could keep a straight face now matter how funny, sad, or happy something was. 

However, even though Lena is very strong both mentally and physically, Webby knew one of her weaknesses. Being the small bird she is, she managed to get one arm free, and immediately pressed it against Lena's belly and started rubbing it. "AHAHAHAHA! NO WEBBY! PLEASE STOP! HAHAHA!" Lena broke out into laughter. Lena collapsed onto the ground as Webby got up and continued to tickle her. One of the vulnerability's that Lena had, was ticklishness. Webby really got a kick out of this. Not only had she taken down Lena, but she couldn't help but laugh as well and feel heart-warmed seeing Lena, usually a very serious and tough duck, break down into tears of laughter and begging for her to stop. 

"OH MY GOSH! HAHAHA I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! WEBBY! HAHAHAHHA!" Lena helplessly pleaded while trying not to pass out from laughter. Weber stopped, and stood on top of her chest as she caught her breath. "Admit defeat to me." She said with a big grin on her face. There was a slight pause, as Lena didn't really want to do this. "Unless you want me to tickle you again." she added. "Okay, okay, fine. You win" Lena sighed and accepted defeat, dropping her arms. "..And who's the most agile duck on the team?" Webby asked while smirking.. "You are" she rolled her eyes "..And who's the most athletic duck on the team?" she added "Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves." Lena sassed back. 

This made Webby start giggling. Lena couldn't help but stare at Webby and watch her as she made that cute laugh that's so typical of her, not to mention, she was literally on top of her. That alone was giving her butterflies. Webby just loved seeing Lena be herself. Yes, she thinks she's cute when she acts all mature and does her job, but that makes it even better when she is her fun, competitive, and cheerful self. The two really enjoyed the moment they just shared together, but not trying to make it obvious to each other, not wanting it to become awkward. 

Webby eventually got off of Lena and they were about to make their way back to the house as the sun was slowly setting. Meanwhile the three glum-looking ducks had ran into Scrooge on their way into the house. "Hey lads, I was just coming to get you. Where're the girls?" he asked. "Down there." Louie rolled his eyes, pointing down the hill. "What's the matter lad?" Asked Scrooge "It's just, Webby and Lena are only playing with each other, leaving us with nothing to do but watch." Dewey informed him with a disappointed tone. "Yeah! They've been doing that a lot the past week." Huey added. "Hmm, well how about I go talk to them," Scrooge suggested, "Your dinner is ready inside, go ahead and start eating, we'll be there soon!" 

Scrooge walked towards the hill and met Lena and Webby just as they crested the top. "Hey Scrooge, we were just coming inside" Lena informed Scrooge. "Thanks gals, but I need to have a quick talk with you both." said Scrooge. The two of them gulped. Hoping they weren't in trouble. "Don't worry, you guys aren't in trouble. "Just, the other kids feel that you two have been turning their games into a huge competition between you two, resulting in them being left out." Scrooge informed them. 

Now that they thought about it, they had been kind of selfish when they played Frisbee and tag today. "Sorry Scrooge," Lena apologized "I guess we kind of got carried away..." "Yeah, sorry Uncle Scrooge. Next time we'll try to include everyone and not turn it into a competition." Webby apologized as well. "Thanks lasses" Scrooge said instantly making them feel better, "The other's have already started eating, you can go join them, I'll be there in a few." "Ok" they said at the same time 

When Lena and Webby arrived in the kitchen, Huey, Dewey and Louie all looked up from their food and gave stern looks. "Listen dudes we're sorry," Lena started, "we realize what we did was an accident, and will try our best not to let it happen again." "And if we do, just let us know and we will stop right away." Webby added quickly. "We did try and let you know but you guys completely ignored us." Dewey explained. 

"Oh.. well I guess we're sorry about that too. Tell you what, if that happens again, you guys just start a different game without us so we can't exclude you." Lena tried to compromise. "Please forgive us, we'll try really hard not to let this happen again." Webby begged, not wanting their friendship to be in a bad state. "Alright fine, I forgive you." Dewey forgave them. Louie and Huey were a bit more hesitant, but eventually forgave them as well. "But we'll be keeping an eye on you two" Huey said speaking for his brothers.


End file.
